Headstrong: A Edward Elric SongFic
by FullmetalShinigami21096
Summary: This is basically a songfic tribute to Ed's battle with Greed. That's all i want and need to say. Review the more i have the happier i will be.


**A/N: **Seriously, I am up at 2 in the morning doing this because I didn't want to forget this idea for the fourth time. I'm taking a small beak for Weekend Update cause I have some other ideas in mind. This is my first song fic and I'm using the Trapt song, Headstrong as a tribute to Ed's fight with Greed. I was inspired by an AMV to do this. Well its anime based BTW. I just using the anime more than the manga, BUT I am reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Trapt, I'm just a fan girl making stories. DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I__ see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

In fighting Greed I never thought it could possibly be like this. He already busted up my automail(which Winry was going to kill me for) and threw across the room and hit my back on the corner of the table. I was trying to think of a way to defeat him when he finally spoke.

"You still don't understand do you? Didn't you say I was a mistake you were going to correct? This is the last time I'm going to say this if you really what to defeat me--", he said

"I best be ready to kill, I know", I replied knowing what had to be done.

"You ready for that kid?", he asked smugly.

I answered the question mentally and then I looked down to my automail and said, "Remind me to thank my mechanic, will ya? Even though it's busted it still functions just fine."At the same time I flexed my fingers like nothing happened to my arm.

Now that my determination was strong I was ready to fight, "Let's go."

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belongI_

_ can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

I'm trying my hardest to defeat him, but all he does is laugh and smirk and it just pisses me off more.

"Your alchemy is worth nothing when you're fighting me"

All I could do was glare at him mentally coming up with an idea

"Now it my turn for fun"

Then he came at me once again.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of s**t, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Then my plan was put into effect, after I met his punch with my transmuted hand his shield began to break down. I found his weakness.

Shocked for the first time since the fight started he said, "What? What the hell is this? What have you done to my shield you little bastard?"

I answered his question with ease, "Its easy when you realize one thing there are no unexplainable events everything results from scientifically measurable actions it's been your precious shield it's been said homunculi have the same body structure as humans on an elemental level and there's a key element that serves to increase the body's hardness and resistance to abrasion. Carbon, it makes up 1/3 of every person. Carbon's degree of hardness can change depending on the strength of its atomic bond it can mean the difference between a diamond and pencil lead. Now that I've learned how to use it, it shouldn't be so tough." I went toward him again.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

After destroying his shield on his side he collapsed. Hopefully this was the end of it."Now take me to Al"

With all that happened Greed still didn't quit. "Why would I do that if I've haven't lost?"

I still didn't believe he would continue, yet some other part of said 'get ready'. "Don't delude yourself this is over"

He still didn't surrender. "I'm sure your brother could tell you. I don't die so easily"

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep beating you down till you wish you did"

He stood back up ready to fight again. "What a relief I was worried this wouldn't be fun. I feel better for gambling so much on you"

_I know, I know all about,_

_I know, I know all about,_

_I know, I know all about,_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

"Let's start it"

"Let's end it!"

We then came at each other for hopefully the last time.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

I transmuted my arm into my traditional blade and started going after Greed with all the determination I had. With all the twists and turns and flips, I felt like I was flying. When I weakened shield, I aim and made the final strike. When he began to fall, it was then when I realized this fight was finally over. I knew I had to kill to win, but still there's guilt running through my body. As Greed began to melt into nothingness, I just sat thoughtlessly. Then the sun shone through the windows.

A/N: How was it? I spent an hour trying to get the exact dialogue from the episode so be happy for me. I've never written a story this long, I'm proud of myself. Review!!! The more I have the more happier I will be.

Love and peace

4ever


End file.
